Who said littering is all bad?
by Akano Akira
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a position he's always wanted to be in when Sasuke came to him with the blond's bubble gum wrapper in his hair. Sasunaru


**Title: Who said littering is all bad?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

**Warning: I am NOT encouraging people to litter ok. Littering is bad. My story came to me when I was eating my sweet and had nowhere to throw the wrapper but out my window. Didn't mean I didXP**

*~o0o~*

**Who said littering is all bad?**

Uzumaki Naruto chewed noisily on his strawberry flavoured bubble gum and balled up the wrapping paper while looking around. He didn't have a rubbish bin in his room because he knew that before he had the urgency to clear it before the end of the week the room would have already smelt bad. The nearest one was in the kitchen which was a few _metres _from where he was upstairs in his room. He was comfortably sitting on his bed, comfortably watching is favourite anime and he was not about to pause the show and get up from his comfortable position to go downstairs just to throw a tiny wrapper! So he did the next-best-but-not-so-good thing. He threw the wrapper out his bedroom window.

A loud "WHAT THE FUCK?" sounded and Naruto could hear it even from the second floor. A loud banging at his door jolted him from his musings of who the person could be and he grudgingly paused his anime to answer the door. Luckily he lived alone. If he had parents who knew what they would have done to someone who had no manners like that. He was about to give the asshole a piece of his mind –he knew it was a guy because no girl would bang on the door so loud. It was not lady-like –but then it dried up the moment he opened the door and his eyes locked on the person who haunted his dreams every night. The angry face of his next door neighbour was just inches away from Naruto's and it took all of his will power to not lean in and close the remaining gap. It was not the time and place after all. Plus his bubble gum wrapper was stuck to his duck-butt hair. It must have uncurled on the way down.

"What the fuck dobe? Couldn't you just walk down the flight of stairs to your kitchen to throw your sweet wrapper away? Now look what you did," he said angrily and gave the Uchiha glare that only made the blond feel much warmer than before. _Man he is sexy when he is mad._

Instead of voicing his thoughts he simply opened the door wider with a large grin on his face, "Sorry, Sasuke. I was just too lazy to go down."

After the raven walked in, he closed the door and gestured for the Uchiha to follow him to the kitchen. There he instructed the raven to sit at the dining table and wait while he got a container of water and a pair of scissors.

Naruto dipped his fingers into the container to get his fingers wet and then ran his fingers through the smooth raven hair to try and get the tangles out. The bubble gum was very stubborn.

"Dobe you're wetting my clothes," the raven stood up and took off his shirt. Naruto's cheeks turned a deep red and he looked away. When he heard the other sit down, he continued his work. The wrapper refused to come off.

"How the hell did this happen to you anyway?" Naruto asked a redundant question.

"Because you decided that the _few _metres it takes to get to your rubbish bin was not worth your time and threw your stupid wrapper out your bedroom window when I just so happen to be walking past," Naruto flushed an even deeper red and mumbled his apology. Here he was the closest he could be to the love of his life and the other was angry with him. Sigh, fate is so cruel.

After many painful tug for the raven and still the wrapper was not out of his hair, Naruto gave up and took the scissors. Before he could snip the annoying wrapper out though, he found himself pinned to the table, an angry Uchiha hovering above him with the scissors dangerously close to the blond's throat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um...gulp...snipping off the wrapper?"

"You mean snipping off my _hair._"

"Well I can't get the wrapper out otherwise."

Sasuke took the scissors from the blond, his fingers seeming to linger a little longer than necessary –at least that was what Naruto felt –and went into the bathroom. The sound of the scissors snipping could be heard. Naruto sat up on the dining table and swung his legs to and fro while waiting for the raven to finish.

When he eventually came out, his hair was still its usual duck-butt but it was shorter, spikier. Naruto smiled at that. Sasuke never grew old for having his hair in its duck-butt shape. He took the scissors back and kept it in the drawer. Only when he turned around and saw the raven throwing the cut wrapper into his rubbish bin did he remember what the raven said earlier.

"Hey how did you know I only have one rubbish bin in the house when this is your first time in here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back at the oblivious blond.

"Leave it to you to remember a conversation that happened ten minutes ago and not focus on the now. Hn, you're not the only one who can't keep his eyes to himself dobe."

Naruto didn't know when the raven had gotten so close. His cheeks flushed red again at the proximity. His mind was a jumbled mess! _What did he say? Eyes to himself what? _At this point Naruto couldn't keep himself from leaning forward and planting his lips firmly onto the others. He moaned at the electricity running up and down his spine from that simple but so intimate gesture. He willingly opened his mouth and let the other's tongue invade it and explore. He moaned and gripped the back of Sasuke's spikier hair and revelled in the feeling of finally getting a taste of his significant other.

"Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go," Naruto found his back pinned to the kitchen counter and wondered absentmindedly where his shirt went to. He didn't care soon enough when Sasuke's wondering hands found his nipple and played with, twisting it this way and that, eliciting moans and grunts from deep within him. His body arched forward to get more out of those wonderful hands but was pleasantly shocked when they were replaced with Sasuke's mouth instead.

"Aaah...hah...ah," he panted and writhed within the Uchiha's hold, only making the other want him even more. Sasuke held back though because he wanted to toy with him some more. He deserved it after what he did to his hair. Sasuke let go of the blond's wrist and trailed down the trembling, toned stomach to lick at his navel. He dipped his tongue in and out, making Naruto buck and twist even more. He smirked. Naruto was so sensitive.

When he finally managed to unbuckle the blond's tight jeans that shaped his legs perfectly, he reached inside Naruto's boxers to play with his manhood. Naruto's hands immediately grabbed onto his hair, tugging it when the pleasure got immense when he stroked his manhood firmly. Groans and moans filled his ears and he just wanted to take him right there but decided to make the dobe wait a little longer.

Naruto lost it when Sasuke finally engulfed him, playing with his balls at the same time. His toes curled and he let out a cry so erotic it made the bastard raven smirk. He could feel those sinful lips curling to form that annoying, _sexy _smirk even with his dick in his mouth. He threw his head back when the raven licked at his slit, his legs trembling. He trusted the other to keep him from tumbling down to the floor because he could only take so much before he simply collapsed.

Naruto finally came with a loud scream of Sasuke's name when the raven inserted one finger, _just one, _into him to rub at his prostate when he deep throated him simultaneously. Sasuke lapped it all up, tasting the bittersweet-ness of the others cum for the first time.

Naruto finally collapsed in his hold and he carried him to his bedroom he always spent many hours of the day watching that dreadful cartoon known as anime. He knew, obviously from the many hours _he _spent in _his _room just watching _his_ blond watch that horrible cartoon. He laid Naruto on the bright orange bed. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"That...amazing...'suke," his eyes kept blinking to stay open. Sasuke bent down to place a kiss on the blond's forhead and watched while the blond slept. After a while he went back down to retrieve his shirt. He was glad his annoying brother made him come out of the house today. If not he wouldn't have a chance to get bubble gum in his hair.

**AN: That was fun! HeeheeXD I hope you had fun reading this as I had writing it.**


End file.
